


F U C K. Y O U.

by Zerefs_Disciple



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Are, Butter, Cuddling, FLUFFYYYY, Fighting, Fluff, Fuck Yah, GAKUSHUU AINT PLAYIN THESE GAMES, Gaku aint easy, Gaku cries, Gakuho Grumbles, Harley - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Joker - Freeform, KARMA SLEEPS ON THE FLOOR, Karma cant express feeling gewd, Karma is bein a shit, M/M, Nurse San ships it, OML, Shit baby Shuu, They go yandere for eachother probably, Triggered, With this flying finger.., XD, aSAHOE, and, and European, best relationship, damn horomonal teens, fluffle puffle, gaku cant emotions, hate love relationship, hes so kyoot, how do you relationship, how do you tags, i am using a bunch of random tags, i dunno, i think he's pan, i used a character from Bungo Stray Dogs, im tempted to just put in random words, insanity is relationship goals, karushuu, lol next story, lolol, nah karma is gay, nurse san, so is karma i guess, the have a very cussy reltaionship, they, they gonna drive eachother to insanity, they so kyoot, throw it on da ground, ultra shit Karma, weird ass nicknames, what even is Gakushuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerefs_Disciple/pseuds/Zerefs_Disciple
Summary: "Death To Akabane"-Gakushuu Asano, probably





	1. Fuck

As he stomped down the hallway to his father's office, Gakushuu had one thought on his mind.

Murder.

He was going to murder the redheaded demon that had been bothering him for the past three weeks right after he spoke with his father. He was going to put an end to the nonsense that the other teen had put him through, no matter what the cost.

As the teen reached the principal's office he took a deep breath, then walked in. He took a few steps inside and closed the door behind him, but didn't move any closer to the desk where his father sat.

"So, Chairman, you wanted to speak with me?" He said coolly, swaying from the option of bombarding the older man with questions about how to hide a body.

"Yes, Asano-kun. It's come to my attention that there has been a... disturbance when you leave the school. May I ask, what is this and why is it happening?" The Chairman says, sounding completely unamused. 

"Ah, that. I've come wanting to ask questions about that myself. To answer your question though it's just a delinquent being troublesome and why I have no clue." Gakushuu says, then his mood darkened. "Now I am not asking as a student within your school, but as your son." 

The boy clenched his teeth and curled and uncurled his middle fingers, a thing he did when trying to conceal his anger. He clenched his fists and exhaled sharply, laughing a bit.

"Tell me, Father, is it okay to kill a person who has been harassing you?" He asked in a deadly tone.

The Chairman sat behind his desk in silence, contemplating what his son had just said. He stared at the young boy over the knuckles of his interlaced fingers, thinking of what to tell the teen.

'It's gotten that bad, huh?' He thinks to himself before letting out a dark chuckle 'He hasn't asked me such an absurd question since he was in preschool'

"I highly do not suggest it." The senior said with a sigh "I refuse to deal with a murder scandal both in and out of school. So to answer your question, no it is not okay. If you must do something violent to end this do so, just not on school grounds."

The younger boy took his father's words into consideration. 

'What he is saying is don't kill him.. but near-kill him!' He thinks and starts laughing quietly, so all his father saw was him shaking violently.

"Your words have been heard loud and clear, Father" He says darkly "I'll be taking my leave now."

The boy walked out of the dark office with a maniacal smile on his face. He was somewhat successful in getting the response he wanted, so that was a win for him.

"Be prepared, Akabane" He said with a snigger "I'm coming for you"

The teen laughed as he walked from the top floor of the school downwards, until he was at his shoe locker. He put his indoor shoes inside of the locker and put on his regular shoes, the whole while laughing at his beautiful plan. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the front door of the school, bracing himself for the presence of the teen he was planned to destroy. As the boy walked outside he was met by that devious heathen he was forced to call a classmate.

"A-Sa-No-Kuun!" The redhead says, chuckling slightly "I've been waiting for you! Let's have some fun!"

Gakushuu stared at the boy for a moment, then smiled at the other teen. He slipped his hand into the redhead's and beamed at him.

"Let's get going then!" The violet-eyed boy said. He started walking to the front gate of the school, dragging the other boy behind him. All the young delinquent did was follow behind him, confused on what was happening.

'What the hell is going on with him today?!' The unsuspecting teen thinks.

"So, what do you have in mind, Ka-ru-ma?" Gakushuu says. Karma's eyes widened at the other boy's words. 

'Now he says my first name?! What is this BLASPHEMY?!' The redhead thinks.

"Whatever you want to do, dear!" Karma says and Gakushuu laughs. 

"Well I have a thing in mind.." The violet-eyed boy says, then the pair walked out of the gate. 

Gakushuu stopped walking and it confused the hell out of the redheaded boy. 

"What was it, Asano-kun?" Karma asks warily. In a split second Gakushuu twirled around and kicked the other boy, dropping the nice facade he had been wearing just a moment earlier. The redhead felt pain in his abdomen, and was thrown backwards with the strong force of the kick he had just received, dropping his bag in the process.

"Completely and utterly defeating you of course" The coral haired boy said with a laugh. 

The redhead groaned as he started to get up again, but Gakushuu kicked him down again. The redhead retaliated this time, grabbing the other boy's ankle and twisted it sharply. Gakushuu cried out in pain and fell down, but was still determined to take the other boy out. He grabbed his bag -which was full of textbooks- and swung it at the other boy's head. A few of the text books feel out of the bag, for it had been open. It didn't effect the impact of the hit, for Gakushuu had poured a lot of his strength into the swing.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Gakushuu shouted as the bag collided with the other boy's face. Karma let out a yelp as the bag hit him and he felt a large bump forming on his face. He got up again and glared at the violet eyed teen. 

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW AM I THE BITCH HERE?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCKING ATTACKED ME! ALSO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DIE?!" Karma roared as he leaped onto Gakushuu. The two rolled around on the sidewalk, both being able to throw a few punches and yelling foul insults at the other. Passerbys stayed as far away from the two as they could, thinking about how they were at the point of no return. 

As this was happening the Chairman was watching the two from his office window, making sure his son actually would take his advice on not killing the other teen. It wasn't looking good though, so he slowly walked out of his office then down the stairs.

Back to the brawling boys, at some point Gakushuu was able to throw the other boy off of him, and the two scrambled to their feet. Gakushuu winced as he stood, but ignored the pain so he could obtain the goal of (near) destroying the boy.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN HARRASSING ME NON-STOP!" Gakushuu yelled and picked up one of the fallen books, the bashed it over the other teen's head. Karma stumbled backwards, holding his head, feeling yet another bump that was forming. He growled and lunged at the other boy, pushing him backwards. Gakushuu fell yet again due to the fact he had hurt his ankle. 

"You bastard!" He shouted. Karma just huffed and grabbed the other's hair, picking his head up then slamming it on the ground harshly.

"I *slam* JUST *slam* WANTED *slam* YOU *Slam* TO *slam* NOTICE *slam* ME!" Karma shouted. He let go of the boy's hair as he saw the mass of blood pooling underneath the boys head.

"What the hell-" Gakushuu says quietly before swiveling around and landing a punch squarely in Karma's nose. The loud noise of his nose breaking ran through the air, and the boy's nose started to bleed. "-IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" 

Karma fell back with a 'oomph' and Gakushuu climbed ontop of him, pinning him down to thge sidewalk. The blood from his head had covered over half of his face, but the raging bloodlust that was running through his veins made it unimportant. It dripped onto the red-head's white button up, but Karma just wanted to get the murder-set teen off of him.

"IT MEANS THAT I LIKE YOU, YOU DRAMATIC TWAT!" Karma shouts and Gakushuu wrapped his hands around the other's neck, squeezing crudely.

"YOU SHOW IT LIKE A YEAR-THREE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL STUDENT!!" Gakushuu shouts and watched as Karma's face turned red from lack of oxygen. The redhead clawed at Gakushuu's face, successfully scraping the boy's skin til he bled. Gakushuu yelled in pain and let go of the other teen's neck, and Karma stopped scratching his face.

"STUPID ASS DELINQUENT YOU AREN'T A CAT- THEY ARE CIVILISED!" Gakushuu shouted.

"What.. the... fuck?" Karma said

The redhead laid beneath him breathing deeply, watching as the other wiped his face on his uniform sleeve.

"You little fucker.." Gakushuu growled "THIS WAS MY FAVOURITE UNIFORM!"

"ALL OF YOUR UNIFORMS ARE THE SAME!" Karma yelled back and Gakushuu raised his fists in the air.

"IT HAS A DIFFERENT FEEL TO IT!" Gakushuu shouted and started to bring his fists down. Karma braced himself for the impact but it never came, and Gakushuu was getting frustrated about it. Someone had caught his fists and kept him from completing his goal.

'There are two people who can hold back my strength and one of them is below me extremely beaten up so that means...' Gakushuu thought and looked up.

"I've seen enough of this. I've got the nurse to stay a bit later, and she's waiting in the infirmary. Let's go you two, and if I see anymore of this nonsense fighting you'll both be expelled.." The principal bellowed and let go of his son's hands. 

The younger boy stared at the older man as he walked away, his blood lust slowly vanishing from his mind. 

'Did I succeed?' He thought to himself. He wiped the blood that was dripping infront of his eye, then looked around for the other teen. At that moment he realized that he was sitting ontop of him, so he looked down. Karma was still fully conscious and it made Gakushuu sigh.

"Goddamn it you're alive!"


	2. You~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Asano is insane, r00d, and fucking difficult but he got that ass doh"   
>  -Karma Akabane, Probably

"Goddamn it you're alive!" 

Karma stared up at the other in disbelief.

"Wow, Asano-kun. Not 'Sorry' or 'Are you okay but 'Goddamn It you're alive'. That's... That's just.. wow" Karma said angrily."Get the hell off of me!"

"I don't give a flying fuck about your well being, Akabane" Gakushuu growled. He climbed off of the other, sitting on the sidewalk. Karma got off of the ground, brushing his clothes off. He started following the principal, but realized the other teen wasn't following him.

"Hey, you heard the Principal. Lets get moving I'm not getting expelled for your shit" Karma grumbled, turning around to face the teen.

At that moment Karma knew there was something seriously wrong with the picture in front of him.

Gakushuu was clinging onto the fence for dear life with tears running down his face. His brow was furrowed in a mixture of concentration and struggling, making him look extremely angry. His cheeks were all red and he was pouting like a child who didn't get what they wanted which completely fit his mood. Karma wanted to laugh at the sight, even considering pulling out his phone to take a picture. 

The student council president, who was probably the most capable person whom Karma knew other than himself, was STRUGGLING. He usually had his emotions in check too, but right now he was letting them ALL out. As much as Karma liked the competitive, organized, powerful version of the boy he liked this version better. Seeing him vulnerable, all over the place, and knocked off of his high pedestal amused Karma greatly, mostly because of the fact that he seemed much more.. human.

"Asano..." Karma says, stifling a laugh "Do you need some help?"

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT HELP FROM THE LIKES OF YOU, HEATHEN!" Gakushuu shouted, finally pulling himself up onto his unwounded leg. He smiled in that triumphant way that he usually wore when he was around people, which was most of the time.

"See? I don't need you to help me, Akabane. I am perfectly capable" Gakushuu says, and Karma smiles.

"I think you're very capable" Karma says simply. "But your cute when you struggle, like a turtle."

"Stop it, Karma! That was a very weird time for me.. I can't look at Kevin the same way" The other teen says with a shudder. He starts hopping forward, faltering a bit with each landing. The redhead watched as the boy slowly hopped over to him, sighing at the fact that the infirmary was on the far side of the building.

"Asano, let me carry you" Karma sighs. He turned around so the other teen could climb onto his back.

"Akabane, it isn't necessary" Gakushuu grumbled, and the other teen was annoyed.

"Get the fuck on, Asano!" Karma yelled and Gakushuu reluctantly climbed on. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck limply, deciding against the option of strangling the boy. Karma hooked his arms underneath the other's knees and started walking to the building, wanting so very much to get the other off of him. There were so many actions he could do to Gakushuu which were all running through his head, but he discarded them all. He wasn't about to make his situation with the teen any worse.

"Akabane" Gakushuu called softly, which made all of the ideas in Karma's head go away. The redhead answers with a quiet 'Hmm', trying to focus on carrying the boy.

"Thank you for helping me" The strawberry-blonde boy said quietly, like he was embarrassed to be thanking the other. Karma smiled to himself, pleased with the words that had just come out of the other's mouth. Gakushuu was thanking him for something he originally didn't want. It made Karma feel fuzzy inside, which to him was a disturbing, unfamiliar feeling.

"It's no problem really, there's just one thing bothering me. You're pretty heavy.." Karma lied with a small laugh. He didn't mean to make the remark, it just slipped out. The student council president when he was riled up was so amusing to the redhead, even though it lead to have a most likely broken nose. 

"Are you calling me fat?!" Gakushuu screeched, and the redhead winced since he spoke right into his ear. 

"So how are you on this fiiiine day?" Karma asked shakily, attempting to change the subject. This just got his nose pinched, causing him to let out a yelp in pain. Gakushuu kept a firm hold on the redhead's nose as he shouted

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

"GREAT BUDDHA I WAS KIDDING! YOU AREN'T HEAVY!" Karma shouted back and Gakushuu let go of his nose. At the time they were walking back into the school building, the cool air hitting their wounds just right. 

"That feels nice.." Gakushuu said softly. He held onto Karma tighter than before, relaxing on the other's back.

"It does..." the redhead said. He was only partially referring to the cool air of the building, the other was the feeling of the blond holding onto him properly. It felt.. like a light back hug. A gesture they do in those rom-com movies Karma watched on occasion. 

Soon enough the pair got to the infirmary, allowing Karma to put the other down on a bed. The ginger stretched, all the while Gakushuu glared at him.

"What's with that look, my darling murderous cripple?" The redhead asked, making the other scowl. 

"First off, I may be murderous but I'm not a cripple. Or your darling, because I know you would have said something about it" The strawberry-blonde growled, crossing his arms."And did I strain your back too much with my weight?!" 

Karma was taken aback by Gakushuu's remark. He seriously didn't think that the student council president cared about his weight, or his appearance for the sake of the topic. He had a naturally handsome face, and quite a lean figure. Why he had such insecurities..it was a mystery. 

Karma sat on the edge of the strawberry blond's bed, taking the teen's hands in his own. 

"No.... Gakushuu you're not fat. You are lean as hell, but not so lean that it's gross. You're too damn perfect to be thinking otherwise so stop having these insecurities it's not fit for a person like you" The redhead said in a serious tone. Gakushuu stared at Karma, his violet eyes gleaming and his cheeks growing pink. He got compliments all time, it's just they were never exactly like how Karma said it. 

The strawberry blond took one of Karma's hand and brought it up to his face, placing a light kiss on the ginger's palm. He then pushed the ginger's hand into his face, forcing Karma to facepalm. At first the redhead was quite aggravated at the action, but when he pulled his hand away he saw the deep red blush spreading across the others face. He then realized-

Gakushuu had just kissed him... indirectly but still.

"Gakushuu..." Karma started, but the blushing blond cut him off.

"Shut your whore mouth, Akabane." He growled. Karma chuckled and leaned toward the other teen, placing a kiss on his non-bloodied cheek. This earned him a harsh poke on his nose from Gakushuu, causing him to yelp out in pain.

"I thought we were having a moment" The redhead whined.

"Hmph. Moment my ass... you were just trying to get into my pants! Tch.. I thought you had more respect for me than that... if you wanted that you'd atleast treat me to dinner first.." The blond said, quieting down as he spoke. 

"I.. those weren't my intentions. All I did was try to make you stop freaking out about a problem that doesn't exist... you're the one who indirectly kissed me. Don't get mad at me for things you started. Also if you're going to kiss a person do it directly you coward.." Karma said. The blond stared at him silently for what seemed to be an eternity. Just as he opened his mouth to speak the nurse walked in, causing Gakushuu to stay silent. 

"So you two- OH MY ASANO WHAT HAPPENED SHUU-CHAN?!" The nurse exclaimed, quickly moving towards Gakushuu. She caressed the boy's cheeks, studying his face so she could find the wounds. She turned her head slowly to Karma, giving him a fierce glare. 

"What have you done to my son" She asked, venom dripping from her words. Karma was a bit afraid of the her at the moment, but was more taken aback at what she had called Gakushuu. 

"Mother, calm down I'm fine" Gakushuu groaned, pushing the woman's hands away from his face. She pouted, staring at the wounded boy in front of her. After a moment she broke the silence.

"ARAKII-CHAAAN!!" She shouted, jumping up off the infirmary bed. 

"Higuchi-san you don't have to shout I'm right here" Araki said, appearing from the other side of the curtain. Both boys were surprised to see their peer, but Gakushuu was a bit angry. 

"Oi ARAKI!" Gakushuu shouted. 

Okay he was really angry. 

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF CALLING MY MOTHER BY HER FIRST NAME?!" He yelled, and Araki pushed up his glasses uncomfortably.

"She threatened me with a pair of scissors when I called her Asano-san.." He said and the woman tsked. 

"I'm not married to that monster you call a principal!" She said. Gakushuu rolled his eyes, noticeably upset. 

"He must not be that monstrous.. I mean you left me with him." He grumbled. His mother flashed him a sad look, but it disappeared as she saw Karma's hand on her son's squeezing it lightly.

"Are you okay?" The redhead asked the other softly, being replied to with a curt nod. 

"I'm fine" Gakushuu said. He snaked his hand out of the other's, glaring at the redhead. 

"Araki-chan you take care of my son... I'll treat this one" The nurse said, placing her hand on Karma's shoulder. "COME NOW CHILD!" 

She pulled the poor boy up by his jacket, dragging him across the room. The redhead then knew where the insanity of Gakushuu came from- though most thought of his father. He had figured out where that sweet smile Gakushuu wore came from, and how he was able to say a whole murder plan while wearing it on his face. This woman-his beloved's mother- was the cause of it. This woman- Higuchi was it? -Was the cause of it. 

Like Mother Like Son.

-For This We'll Stick With Karukun-

She tossed him up on the bed, throwing a robe at him. He caught it against his chest, the wind have been knocked out of him. 

'She's..very strong... Perfect. The lady who's supposed to fix me up could hurt me even more than her crazy, sexy-as-hell son did' He thought to himself, starting to feel a bit scared. 

"Put it on, I'll give you five minutes" She said, then sashayed out of the room. She had closed the curtain of the small cubicle, giving him a bit of privacy. He slowly peeled off his clothes, finally taking notice of how bloody they were. He was pretty disgusted by it- especially since he couldn't tell whos blood was whos. 

He put on the robe, then started folding his blazer and pants. He threw his white button up above the curtain into the next section, deciding getting rid of it was just easier. He sighed and stared at the robe he had been provided with. It was a smooth fabric that made him feel comfortable and covered, but didn't exactly smother him like it looked like it was going to do. It was the light gray of the school uniforms, and he felt more relaxed in it instead of the standard white. 

"Do they not believe in any other colours though?" Karma mumbled. He didn't notice the nurse opening the curtain again, nor that she had heard him.

"Grey is the colour of maturity and responsibility, which are traits needed of a Kunugiogaka student." She answered, and he pivoted towards her. "Besides, it's quite calming don't you think?"

He gave a small nod, then sat on the bed feeling kind of flustered. He had noticed she now carried a bin of what seemed to be water, and had a wash cloth hanging on her arm. She seemed much calmer than before, and wore a smile on her face. 

She reminded him even more of Gakushuu. 

Gakushuu highly resembled his father, but now Karma could see his mother in him too. They had the same face shape with cheeks you could just poke forever, along with the same button nose. They acted quite similar also, the smiles that nearly made you trust them instantly, the I-Am-Going-To-Stab-A-Bitch looks when someone they care for gets hurt, and the cherry-on-top hella big mood swings. If anything Gakushuu was the perfect product of his mother and father- its just his parent's were alike as well. 

The nurse placed the bin on the small table next to his bed, then dropped the wash cloth inside. She dragged a stool and placed it infront of Karma, then sat down on it. She grabbed the wash cloth and wrung it out, then started cleaning the excess blood of of the teen's face. He winced as she patted around his nose, the pain rushing back into his face. 

"My son got you pretty good, didn't he?" She said with a small laugh. When she seemed to be just about done she tossed the cloth back into the bin, then grabbed a large box from underneath the side table. 

"Miss, your son was triggered, I'm honestly just surprised I was still conscious after he hit me." The redhead said and the woman laughed. She opened the box, grabbing various sizes of bandages along with some medical tape and some tube of disinfectant.

"Tell me, Akabane-kun..." She said, placing a generous amount of disinfectant on his cheek "What do you feel for my son?" 

"What do you mean, Asa-san?" Karma said, trying with all his might to not stutter. 

"What do you feel for him? I saw you holding his hand.." She said, then raised an eyebrow at him. "So what is the nature of your relationship?"

Karma took a deep breath, thinking of whether or not to tell her. He never really told anyone about his feelings, but his reasoning was because no one had asked. Now someone was asking, and he wasn't very willing. 

'This..is the mother of my crush...' He thought 'I want this woman to be my mother in law' 

"Well" He said "I guess I have a crush on him"

Karma blushed as he said that, feeling a bit awkward saying it outloud when his well-being wasn't at stake. Especially since it was this woman- a lady he just met, a lady who had given him a glare when she first spoke to him, the lady who had birthed the boy he had fallen for. 

"Hm.." She said and placed a large bandage on his cheek "Well you have my blessing to court him." 

Karma's jaw dropped when she said that. Usually, when he met a parent of someone he cared for they hated him and usually didn't want him around. This time.. he was actually allowed to do what he wished. 

"Close your mouth, child, you'll catch blood fumes" She said, laughing a bit at the teen. She taped his nose then put a bandage on top, for reasons she kept to herself. She wrapped up his knuckles and down to his wrists, then threw the roll of bandage away to Araki-knows-where.

"There you are! I'll get you an ice pack for your head, then you are good to go see my son!" She said and stood up.

"W-Wait Higu-Asa- Ugh NURSE-SAN! What makes you think I am going to go see your son?" He asked. 

"My reasoning is simple. You are going to go and woo him! Don't throw away your shot, Akabane-kun! I won't let you make the mistake of not pampering before you start a relationship. I have made that mistake..and I won't let you do it too." She said "My son deserves to be happy with someone who can please and love him forever- I believe you can do that. Now- how about that ice pack?" 

She flitted out of the sectioning, and Karma took her words into consideration. He took her words as a challenge, and gave himself a new life goal. 

'I am going to make Gakushuu my wife-husband type person- MY SPOUSE! THAT'S THE WORD!' He thought to himself. He vowed to do it, no matter the difficulty. 

"I'm back! Now go woo my baby!" She said, throwing the ice pack at the teen. He caught it with one hand, then plopped it on his head. The redhead got up and walked out of the sectioning, making his way back to Gakushuu. His heart pounded in his chest, and he was sure everyone could hear it as it beat against his ribcage. 

He drew open the curtain, seeing the strawberry-blond getting his head wrapped up by Araki. Gakushuu's eyes pierced into Karma's as he walked in, and he flashed the redhead a small smile. A light pink dusted both of their cheeks, and Gakushuu looked back at the glaas

"All right Asahoe-kun, you are all done!" Araki chirped, and a wave of confusion hit Karma.

'Asa..hoe?' Karma thought. 

"Thank you very much, Arafucki." Gakushuu replies simply, and his comrade nodded. 

'Arafucki? The hell is this?' 

"It's my pleasure!" The green-haired teen says and walks out, giving Karma a small nod as he passed him.At that moment he was left alone with Gakushuu, and he was pretty sure his heart was going to pop out of his chest. 

This was the feeling he felt when he saw Gakushuu walking around campus, when they made eye contact, when they spoke even a murmur of a word to eachother. 

It was this very feeling that Karma felt when he knew he had fallen in love.

Gakushuu patted the infirmary bed, inviting the red head to sit by him. He was now wearing a similar robe to Karma's, and nearly his whole head was covered in bandages. Karma felt guilty about it, but at the same time he would probably be on the brink of death if he hadn't fought back.

"Come here, Akabane, I'm not going to hurt you" The violet-eyed teen said. Karma took a small step forward.

"Are you sure, Asano-kun? Or is it Asahoe?" Karma asked with a smirk. The blonde teen rolled his eyes at his companion. 

"Asahoe is my nickname with the virtuosos, or any other of my close friends, and yes I am sure. I would like to speak with you.. " Gakushuu says. The redhead then complied and walked over to the other, sitting on the side of the infirmary bed.

"I would just like to apologize for my actions.... trying to destroy you like that was very malicious of me and I should have remained noblesse." Gakushuu said softly, playing with his hands. He picked at the bandage wrapped around his knuckles, then flattened it again. Karma put his own bandaged hands on the strawberry-blond's tapping his fingers against the other's wrist.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Asano-kun. I should have showed you I like you in a better way" The red head said and he smiled at the other. 

In that moment Gakushuu Asano broke.

He quickly slapped Karma, leaving the redhead stunned. The ice pack that had been a top his head flew to the floor somewhere with a loud plop. Karma turned his head back to the blond with wide eyes, confused at what just happened. Gakushuu was also extremely confused. After a moment of confused silence a yell from Karma pierced through the air.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted. 

"I don't know you just got extra attractive some how!" Gakushuu shouted back "I don't know what to do with myself when you do this to me!" 

"Do what to you, you crazy pRICK?!" The red head yelled.

"It's like when you took me to that arcade and showed me how to play that game... or when we shared that nasty ass strawberry milk.." Gakushuu started, blushing madly. 

'Did he just call my source of life nasty..' The confused redhead thought, but then shook the thought away.

"My heart... It's pounding extremely hard... I DON'T LIKE THIS FEELING, DAMMIT!" 

Gakushuu then tried to slap Karma again, but the redhead caught his wrist. He pulled on the other's arm, pulling the blond's body to his. 

"That's the very same feeling I get around you, you know. Honestly Asano-kun, you'll just have to bear with it" The redhead said, his golden eyes gleaming. He leaned in to the other teen, gently pushing his lips against Gakushuu's, kissing him softly. The blond was extremely confused on what was happening. His body started taking over, and the blond kissed back. 

Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces, perfectly and meant to be. Before this the strawberry blond had never kissed anyone, he never found anyone worth it. Now though... his feelings changed. He felt like... like Karma of all people was worth it. 

Gakushuu started melting into their kiss, placing his free hand on Karma's shoulder while the other awkwardly gripped the redhead's arm. The hand that wasn't holding onto the blond's arm made its way down to his waist, and the two turned into the awkwardest human tangle ever. 

"You goddamn teenagers" They heard and untangled from eachother. At that moment they faced the Principal again, and both teens were terrified. 

Gakushuu was scared that his father wouldn't approve of this thing he and Karma had. 

Karma was scared because making a good impression on a romantic interest's father did not consist on him walking in on them sucking face. 

"First your battling to the death and then you're doing- doing whatever the hell you're doing I don't want to know" The Chairman says and starts walking out. "Damn horomonal teens with their long bangs and their 'hate love' relationships" 

They both stared at eachother, then back at the now close curtain.

"My poor father..." The strawberry blond says, then wrapped his arms around the redhead's shoulders.

"I have no regrets" Karma whispers, and holds onto the blond's arms.

"Are you going to ask me out now or what?" Gakushuu asked softly, nuzzling his face in the redhead's neck.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." Karma says, a smug smirk decorating his face. At that moment Gakushuu's head shot up, and he stared at the other with wide eyes. 

"What?!" The blonde exclaims, pushing the smirking teen onto the floor. "Well fine then! Tch... I can't believe I thought you actually liked me... and that I actually started liking you... damn hEATHEN!" 

Karma stared up at the upset blond, goofily smiling at him. 

"You..like me?" He asked, hopping back up on the bed "I do like you, Asano-kun! I'm just messing around with you~" 

At that moment Karma got slapped again. 

"Please stop slapping me…" He muttered, then stared at the crying teen next to him.

'Holy fuck why is he crying...' He thought to himself, feeling even more guilty.

"I'll stop slapping you when you stop dicking around about being in a relationship with me! That's one of the things I cannot do.. I don't know how to properly be in a relationship…" The blond says, wiping his eyes "My heart hurts now.." 

The redhead chuckled then brought the other into his arms. 

"I'm sorry, Asano-kun, I didn't mean to upset you." He says softly "If it makes you feel any better I have no idea how to relationship correctly either'"

Gakushuu sniffed and looked up at the other with furrowed brows.

"Did you just use 'relationship' a verb?" He asked and the redhead shrugged. 

"I guess I did" Karma says "Whatcha gonna do about it, Asa-chan" 

"First off, if we're going to 'relationship' as you put it call me by my first name. Secondly, we are going to have a hardcore Japanese study session tomorrow before classes start" the blond says and his companion groaned.

"I don't like Japanese though" he whined.

"Well that sucks now doesn't it, Karma" Gakushuu says, getting under the blanket and laying down on one side "Now go away I'm going to sleep" 

"But.. But Gakushuuuuu! I wanna cuddle you~" Karma chirps. The strawberry blonde tsks then pushes the blanket back for the other to climb in. The redhead happily crawls under the soft fabric. He wraps his arms around Gakushuu's waist and kisses one of his bandaged cheeks.

"Good night, my beautiful, sexy psychopath~" He says, pulling his lover's back firmly against his chest. 

"I love you" he whispers sweetly. In a split second

he was back on the floor.

"I'm not going to say it back for at least six months" The strawberry blond says, throwing the tissue box that had been on his side table down at the redhead. Karma dodged it, then glared at the other. 

"What the hell, Shuu! I thought we were having another moment!" The redhead grumbles. 

Gakushuu made a fist and stuck it in the air, confusing the teen on the floor immensely. Then

He stuck up his middle finger. 

"With this flying finger I say..." Gakushuu says in an announcer voice. He brought his hand down to Karma's face and smiled. 

"Fuck you, Akabane, and good luck on surving this relationship" Gakushuu then winked at the confused but amused Karma "You're going to need it."


End file.
